


Love like you

by Artisanthemage



Series: Based on SU songs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crylo Ren, F/M, Had to makeup for my last matt fanfic, Hint of lego star wars TFA planet, Hux is a jerk as always, No singing this time sorry, Steven Universe References, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the ending SU song "Love like you"<br/>Kylo learns how to love you through Matt the radar technician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

> Matt is a dork.

**_If I could begin to be,_ ** ****__  
**_Half of what you think of me,_ ** ****__  
**_I could do about anything,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I could even learn how to love._

 

Matt could not not even understand why you loved him. Physically yes he was indeed appealing but you didn’t like him for that. You in fact when you first met him, you kept glaring at him and wouldn’t even look up to him since he was much taller than you. He had to stay keeling on the work as he worked while you talked to him. Maybe you liked that he was as stated by one of your friends as a “geek boy” not like he tried to act like one. He just didn’t know how to act around people lower than him. The “geek boy” persona made it easy for you talk to Matt about ships, weapons, and robotics. When asked about your thoughts on Kylo Ren. First you went on a rant about Kyllo damaging the “beautiful Finalizer” (your words) but then when you noticed Matt’s awkward demirer you changed the subject to the man’s lightsaber. An subject Matt was surprised to talk about but nonetheless didn’t enjoy. He never knew a non force user could know so much about lightsabers and lightsaber crystals so deeply. The light in your eyes as you spoke was… Cute. 

“Matt much do you think it would cost to make a lightsaber?” You asked. Matt also choked on his food as you absent mindedly spoke while poking at your food. Matt swallowed his food before answering, “Why?” You just shrugged, “I don’t know. I was just thinking it could be helpful when we have to cut through metal when repairing a TIE fighter or something.” You graze shifted from looking at a nearby wall to Matt. You couldn’t tell how your grazed effected Matt, it sent a shiver down his spine. When you get into your deep thought moods, Matt could see something in your eyes. Perhaps bedroom eyes was a way to describe it? Matt wasn’t sure how to word it or put words to it. You then smiled, “It would pretty cool to have one don’t ya think?” You sighed, “Dangerous too.” Matt continued to eat his lunch but slowly this time. He couldn’t stop looking at you as you stood up and tossed your leftover food then coming back to him to give a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you later, okay?” Matt nodded with food in his mouth not allowing him to give a verbal reply. You giggled and turned and left the cafeteria. 

 

What did you see in him? 

 

When he came over later that night to your quarters, he found you fast asleep on your bed. That was to be expected due to your position. Being a technician on the Finalizer is a demanding job especially whenever Kylo Ren was on board. Matt sat on the bed making sure not to startle you awake. You hummed a little in your groggy state, “Matt?” You turned over curling up against him. “Yeah.” He lean down holding you close. In this relationship with you, Kylo had force himself out of his comfort zone of not liking to be touched. You were an inmate person once one got to know you personally. Though you and Matt haven't had sex, cuddling was always a thing. You pulled him down on to the bed, your arms around his waist, “Hi, Matt.” You were smiling at him. He blinked, “Hi, (Name).” It was awkward, so painfully awkward but it worked for both of you, asking about each other's day, Matt complaining about General Hux, you complaining about Kylo’s extensive damage to one of the control panels in the lower levels of the ship. Then just staring at each other, mostly just Matt looking at you while you tried to keep your eyes open.

“Matt…” 

“Yes, (Name)?”

“I love you.” 

Matt mouth went dry, your confession of love threw him for a loop. You? Love him? No, you loved “Matt” not Kylo Ren. He opened his mouth to say something but you already were fast asleep. 

 

You weren't upset when Matt didn't said ‘I love you’ back honestly. The guy was as shy a mouse droid when it needs repairs. You just said it to get it off your chest, you felt lighter after confessing your love to him. The only thing that did upset you was the fact Matt had to be moved to Starkiller base on such late notice. You swore that General Hux had him sent just to be an asshole. 

 

**_When I see the way you act,_ ** ****__  
**_Wondering when I'm coming back,_ ** ****__  
**_I could do about anything,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I could even learn how to love like you._

 

You were couched down fixing yet panel from one of Kylo’s hissy fit which this time the poor Lt. Mitaka got caught in. Poor guy had to be sent to med bay for his neck. You had to extremely be careful and quickly to remove the cooling down metal, you didn't want the wires to fuse with the metal that would make your job even harder to complete. Lucky Matt’s overall had many pockets allowing you to pack a small wire cutter. You were so busy that you didn't see the officers and soldiers in your section clear out as the Commander came storming down the hall. Kylo stop with feet slamming against the steel floors. “Technician.” Even if he wasn't yelling your title, it made you jump and hit your head against a hanging panel. “Commander, sir!” You quickly got up from you spot and stood at attention. Kylo did not like see how worried you work with him, being Matt around you so much was affecting him as Kylo Ren. “Continue.” He said looking away to look out the window of the level onto the hanger. “Uh yes, sir.” So you crouch down and resumed working in silence. 

 

_ “Pft, if Matt was here.. Ha, he would fanboy and probably pass out on the spot.”  _

_ “I wonder how Matt is doing…” _

_ “Stupid asshat General Fux transferring Matt.”  _

_ “Well at least he’s in a better work in environment.”  _

 

Kylo didn't have to put much effort into reading your thoughts, you were practically broadcasting them. You looked focus on work but you were thinking about Matt. Kylo was thankful for his mask or you would have seen the smirk on his face. He thought the  _ General Fux _ nickname was rather funny. You hissed out drawing Kylo out of his and your thoughts. You placed your finger in your mouth to smooth the burn. If Matt was here he would have panic and took you to med bay even if you protested against it. Kylo stole a quick glance at you and noticed something different. One thing Matt disliked about your uniform was the top part, it fitted to well against your chest and butt. Now your overalls were oversized and had too many pockets….. Wait.. “Is there something wrong with your work attire, technician?” His monotone voice caused you to still in a second. “N-no, sir.” 

“Then why are you wearing an ill fitted uniform?” 

_ “Kill me now.” _ That thought Kylo felt unsettling. 

“Uh well you see sir I uh..” How could you explain this to him without sounding weird.

“I’m waiting.” 

You took in a breath and just went off, “Well you see my boyfriend was transferred to Starkiller based and I miss him greatly so I decided to wear his uniform.” You were impress you said that calmly. Kylo just stood there looking dead at you. “Interesting.” Was his reply. By the Maker you swore the universe has just saved you from dying today by your Commander’s hands. Kylo couldn't think of another way to reply to that explanation without giving himself away. You missed Matt that much? Was he all you could think about and in some way it hurt him. 

“You care for him that deeply, technician.” 

You didn't stop working on the panel as you replied, “Yes, sir. I do.” You ripped out the wire tossing them next to you, “Have you ever been in love, sir?” You couldn't stop yourself from asking.

He turned completely around, “ **_No_ ** .” And walked away. 

 

**_You..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_[Faded voice] Love, like you..._ **

 

This wasn’t the first time the Commander has ever just barged into the General's office without notice, but it is the first time he ever sat down calmly. Hux eyes remain on his holoscreen as he spoke, “What is it Ren?” He sounded bored with the knight. Kylo stared at him as if questioning himself as to what he wanted him Hux. “Have you ever been in love before?” The question caused the sound of Hux's fingers tapping against his keyboard to stop. “Excuse me?” 

“Have you ever been in love before?” Ren asked again like it was a bother to repeat himself.

Hux looked at Kylo strangely, “What is this all about, Ren?” 

“Just answer my question, Hux.” 

“No I have never been in love before.” He went back to working, “I have no time for such weak feelings.” 

Kylo looked down, “Yes I believe you are right about that.” He stood up from the seat, “Thank you.” 

Hux let out a sigh, “Ren what is this about? You can't just walk into my office and ask me if I have been in love before.” 

“Someone told me that they love me.” 

“By they you mean that technician Matt has seen with, hm?” Hux smirked knowing that caught Ren off guard. 

“Yes….” 

“How did it happen?” 

“How did what happened? 

Hux rolled his eyes, “How did she confess to you?” 

“Matt and her were talking and it just came out..” 

“In other words: She confess first and you didn't say it back.” 

“W-wait what?!” 

“Kylo for the five long years we have worked together I have disgustedly gotten to know you quite well.” Hux rose up from his seat, “And I have learned that you are almost the most incapable human to have feelings.” Talk about a shut down. Kylo made a fist in one hand, “Your insight is noted General that will be all-” 

“Almost incapable.” Hux continued, “You can still be taught feelings.” 

Kylo fist slowly release itself, “How so?” 

Hux shrugged, “I’m not a love expert, Ren. I can't help you with that. You're on your own.”

  
  


**_I always thought, I might be bad,_ ** ****__  
**_Now I'm sure that it's true,_ ** ****__  
**_'cause I think you're so good,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And I'm nothing like you._

 

Hux regrettably (his words not yours) had moved you to some new outpost in the Outer Rim to work on repairs. The technicians there weren't trained to do repairs under unstable or work equipment to handle the planets unstable electrical flux. You have in fact even lived on a planet like this years ago. Kylo Ren was even here to deal with the trooper's training while Phasma was away on a mission. You couldn't wear Matt’s overalls due to safety protocols and had to given a completely different technician outfit made with some armor padding. To honest you loved this part of the job, the thrill of danger and working on tech help distract your mind….. That was until a rampaging Kylo Ren started going off. A small band of smugglers stole a First Order transport ship while you were they and even almost killed you in the process if not for a stormtrooper helping you. Kylo started from the top level down to yours. You didn't even have time to move when he down with active lightsaber in hand. You turned around when an blue burst of electric flame rose from the floor almost caught you but something else got you. 

It happened so fast that you almost didn't feel anything until you were in the Commander’s arms in shock. “W-What?” You looked down at your chest seeing the clean cut through your armored overalls and a red scar in between your breast. “O-oh..” You laughed in disbelief and actually reach to touch the scar. It was so surreal to you. So fake being carried by the fearsome Kylo Ren to med bay, so false to see him threaten a doctor that if they didn't save you that he will personally them off the cliff of this base. You passed out after that. You dreamt of Matt, telling him about your day, him talking about how cool Kylo Ren is. That was real to you. His scent on your nose as you cuddled him while he read some instruction manual with a blush on his face or you giving him kisses when he completed a job well and without complaining. Of course when you two were alone. The way he face would turn red when you sat on his lap and steal his glasses for yourself. The nights he slept with you when he had bad dreams. Your favorite part was when you hold his hand, so big and soft as well as warm.

When you woke up you realize you have been crying by the way the sides of your face were wet. You tried moving but your drugged up body wouldn't allow it nor the IV on your arm. You turned your head to the left when you heard movement.

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ The voice modifier immediately told you who is in the room with you. “C-commander?” Your head is spinning now. You aren't sure if this is happening.

“ _ Answer my question.” _ He ordered and walked over to you.

“Updates. Fixes. Agh, my head.” You looked away as your eyelids felt heavy. “Conditions. Electric…. Agh, Matt~” You looked back at Kylo smiling sheepishly, “Hi, Matt.” Kylo flinch a little when you smiled at him so lovingly. By the Maker he didn't deserve you. Mitaka or hell even Hux would be better for you! You groaned in pain whimpering and crying again calling out for Matt. Kylo looked around him using the Force to lock down the medical room he had you placed in before removing his helmet and dropping it on the floor without so much of a care. You opened your tears eyes and in your drugged mind eyes blurred state you saw Matt. “Matt? Matt!” Kylo didn't care about how your heart monitor picked up your racing heartbeat. “I’m here.” He leaned down capturing your lips with his own. “I’m here.” His hands held your face as he kissed you. You gladly greeted him with soft kisses to weak to much more but you didn't need too. Kylo let himself do all the work, kissing you with all his passion, kissing your tears away, kissing his way down, opening your medical gown to reveal your scar. The scar he caused with his lightsaber in a fit of rage. He gently kissed it which had you moaning under him. “ _ Matt….”  _ Your started to grow dark, “ _ I met Kylo Ren…”  _ He looked up at you as your smiled faded as slumber started to pull you into its grasp. “ _ He seems sad.. So lonely…I feel bad for him.”  _ Kylo look surprise. “ _ Must be lonely being powerful.”  _ Than you fell asleep missing the words.

“You have no idea.” 

  
  


**_Look at you go_ ** ****__  
**_I just adore you_ ** ****__  
**_I wish that I knew_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_What makes you think I'm so special_

 

After the accident, you place on technical supervisor duty for a week by Kylo Ren which you guess was a way for him to say “sorry I hit you with my lightsaber”. You don't remember what happened while in med bay but a nurse told you that the Commander brought you in personally. So he couldn't be all that bad. But the better news is that Matt was back from Starkiller base and on the Finalizer and even better you get to supervise him! In translation: You get to stare at his butt all day as work. Which you were doing right now. You bit the side of your lip before letting it go and asking, “Do you know why I love you?” Matt shook his head but kept his eyes on his task.

“It’s because your shredded.” 

Matt’s face turned which made you laugh a little. “I’m just kidding.” You step next to him. “It’s because your sweet.” Matt raised an eyebrow. “What?! You are!” You smiled, “You were a complete mess when you came here but you were sweet. A cute geek boy but more than just that.” You looked lovingly at him. He pulled his head from the wires and looked you. “Matt you are utterly and indescribable the most wonderful person I have ever met.” And this time he felt all the passion you had for him in your kiss.

  
  


**_If I could begin to do_ ** ****__  
**_Something that does right by you_ ** ****__  
**_I would do about anything_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I would even learn how to love_

 

You couldn't take it anymore! This was lasting longer than a week! In fact it become it has been two weeks on supervisor duty and you're dying to get back to your normal schedule. You understood the Commander's orders and that maybe you shouldn't be questioning his reasons but the hell with it you are going to do! You marched into his office after work and told Matt you’ll be late after your meeting with Commander. Matt’s looked plain when you told him that but you were to busy to care or ask why. You press the button alerting the Commander of you arrival. You had to calm your nerves so you wouldn't bow out of your actions. When the panel turned green and the door to his office opened you briskly walked forward. He stood with his arms cross over his chest. “Commander--” 

“I am a busy man, technician.” He cut you off, “Make this quick.” 

“Thank you for your time, sir. Now I was about to say before you cut me off that I will like to go back to my norm--” 

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Are not cleared to return to your normal duties.” He sounds like he could careless about this conversation. You frowned and snapped, “Sir, with all do respect but I will not take no for answer! I demand to know your reasoning for this prolong rescheduling!” You stood your ground but your thoughts and heart were racing a mile a minute. Kylo uncross his hands standing his ground and towering you. “You were struck by a lightsaber. My lightsaber. You will need more time to heal.” 

“I’M FINE!” You couldn't stop your own actions as you unzipped your overalls bearing your bra and scar to the Commander, “Look I’m a okay!” Your face was red but from anger. Kylo stood as still as a tree when you bared yourself to him. Even Matt hasn't got to see these like this! His mask hiding his red cheeks and widen eyes. He reached a hand out tracing your scar with his finger. You had to stop yourself from moving away at the attention. “So am I cleared?” Your tone was soft now. 

Kylo pulled his hand away and nodded. “Uh yes of course. Leave now.” You gald left while closing your overalls. Your face was red from embarrassment. Stars you just showed off to your Commander… you weren't proud of it but on the bright side you can go back to your normal job.

By the Maker how are you going to explain this to Matt?! 

  
  


**_When I see the way you look_ ** ****__  
**_Shaken by how long it took_ ** ****__  
**_I could do about anything_ ** ****__  
**_I could even learn how to love like you_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Love like you…_

 

“I-I love you.” 

Your eyes watered up, “What?” You grip Matt’s hands tightly, “Y-you--?” He was looking straight in the eyes with his glasses off and besides you, he looked so serious without them. “I love you.” He repeated more cleanly and with confidence. He kissed the tear on the corner of your eye threatening to spill. “I love you.” He said again as he kissed the other corner of your eye. “I love you.” You were shaking a little under him now. It may have taken him time to say those three words but it was worth it. You latch on him bring him on top of you on his bed. You were smiling during the kiss. Matt held himself up by his forearm to keep from crushing you. He pulled away looking at you then lean down resting his shoulder on your shoulder. “I love you.” 

You smiled holding him close, “I know.” 

 

**_Love me like you_ **

  
“Matt please take off the wing. It uncomfortable on my skin.” You voiced after a couple of minutes. He sat up quickly looking at you with an surprise expression. “General Hux told you me that you are the commander.” You laugh a little when groaned falling over and laying his head on your breasts. “He showed me the med bay footage.” Another groan. You knew the wing on floor and pet his hair. “Thank you for being there.” You said and angled your head to kiss the top of his head before laying back down. Kylo held on to you tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hux lose a bet to Mitaka that Kylo would nevet find love.


End file.
